Team Rocket Traitor
by Ryry67dude
Summary: A fugitive to law who is a member of Team Rocket, but there is more than meets the eye... In order to complete his mission, he must go through the unknown "underground" league.
1. Introduction

Dear Professor Oak,

It's me, Damien Richards. The first thing you should know is the truth. Yes I am a key member of Team Rocket. Yes I am taking direct orders from Giovanni. Yes I am a fugitive of the law. But I'm doing it all for a good reason. I'm doing it for revenge against Team Rocket and I've been a double agent the whole time. Now that it has been revealed, these attached letters that I sent to Giovanni are no use to me anymore.

When I first became a Trainer and you gave me Charmander, I had passed five of the gyms. Then my Charmander, which by then was a Charmeleon, was stolen by Team Rocket, along with all of my other Pokemon. I went to go enlist into Team Rocket as a double agent.

You will discover my plans as you read through the letters I sent to Giovanni attached to this letter. Everything directed to you and was not in Giovanni's original letter is _italicized_.

Please read these and remember that I will return to your lab soon one day as a hero. Team Rocket will be destroyed.

Your assistant,

Damien Richards


	2. Giovanni's Letter 1

Dear Giovanni,

Thank you for allowing me to join Team Rocket. I am sure that you will find me to be a skilled apprentice. In fact I think I may even surpass you. I was reminded of the phone call that we had.

_Giovanni and I discussed how I am to access the main vault where most of the captured Pokemon is stored. The only way anyone can access it is by defeating him as the Underground League Champion._

I want to challenge you and as far as I am concerned, the first Underground gym is in Vermillion City. So today I started to head down to Vermillion from Cerulean City. I decided to take the Underground Path, which is the most efficient way, however, while I was traveling through, I was spotted by a Pokemon trainer named Steven.

As I approached him, his first words to me were, "So you're heading down to Vermillion City. I assume that you're facing the Gym Leader there."

Technically I was so I nodded and responded, "Yes, I am. May I get some practice?" I held out a Pokeball as a sign.

Steven grinned and said, "How does a three on three sound?"

"That's all I got." I responded. And so my first battle as a member of Team Rocket began. The first Pokemon I called was Hypno.

_This was one of the Pokemon that I had before joining Team Rocket. I secretly stole it back from one of the Team Rocket warehouses along with two others. Since neither had its own trainer, I took them as my own._

Steven brought out his a Goldeen, which seemed to be easy enough. He attacked first with a Horn Attack, which made contact with Hypno. Hypno was usually able to toughen out weak shots such as those. Luckily, while he had brute strength, I had simple strategies.

"Hypno! Use Hypnosis!" I shouted. As the shout echoed through the underground corridor, Hypno began to wave his pendulum in a hypnotic rhythm. You could easily see Steven's Goldeen fade away from reality and sleep. In fact I thought I may have seen Steven getting a little tired.

After shaking his head to stay awake, Steven and I considered that a win on my part. Steven then called out his next Pokemon and said, "Good luck taking down Primeape!" His angry Primeape came out of his Pokeball and screamed "Priiime!"

I responded with "Well good luck taking down Ludicolo!" My Ludicolo came out in a flash of light and was ready for a battle.

_When I set free Ludicolo from a Rocket Hideout, he had no trainer, so he joined me._

Steven's Primeape attacked first with a Karate Chop. It was a pretty hard hit too. For a moment I was unsure if he would get up again. But he did, and with ease.

I called out to Ludicolo to use Drain Punch, which caused him to leap into the air and punched Primeape so that he could recover some of the health he had lost.

Primeape, who seemed unscathed ran at Ludicolo with lightning speed and delivered a hard Mach Punch that caused Ludicolo to fly back 5 feet. He couldn't get up. "I guess that's a point for me then." Steven said with a smirk.

"Yes it is, but I also have a win, leaving us each with one more. Good luck defeating Skarmory!" I yelled as I threw my Pokeball. Skarmory came out with a caw.

_I saved Skarmory at the same time as Ludicolo. He also joined me._

"Go! Graveler!" he exclaimed with a grin.

As his Graveler came out, I wondered to myself why he was so confident. I obviously had the advantage with speed and a single Steel Wing could take it out in one hit. I took a moment for him to attack while I was pondering.

"Graveler! Use your combo!" That wasn't a good sign. Graveler first curled up into a ball and started rolling fast toward Skarmory. I was sure that he was using rollout, but why would he be so confident? It's only normally effective. While Graveler was charging and was a few feet in front of Skarmory, he jumped and hit Skarmory hard enough to knock it to the ground. Then I knew his combo.

"Alright Graveler! Earthquake!" Graveler hit the ground. Hard. It caused enough of a rumble to cause an earthquake. It affected Skarmory because he wasn't flying anymore. I thought Skarmory was finished. I couldn't even stand up from how hard the Earthquake was.

After the rumbling subsided, I looked over to see if Skarmory was OK. It took a couple seconds, but Skarmory recovered as I prepared the final words. "Finish him off with a Steel Wing!" There was a shocking blow as Skarmory's wing hit Graveler enough to knock it out. I had won.

As he recalled his fallen Graveler and I recalled my victorious Pokemon, I offered a place in Team Rocket. He just backed away and ran, panicked I would steal his Pokemon. It's a shame I missed my chance.

_This was a lie for Giovanni. We shook hands and congratulated each other on a nice battle. Then we wished each other luck on our journeys._

It would appear my next stop is Vermillion City. Since I have no missions yet my first priority is to face the first gym of the underground league. Wish me luck and remember that one day I will face you.

Your apprentice,

_Your friend,_

Damien


End file.
